Nectusus
by Sporer
Summary: About a life of a new carnivorous cell that emerged from a meteor that crashed on a planet. My first fanfic so please, say what you think, I need help.
1. New Life

Prologue

Empty space, cold, dark, and unforgiving. It has a lack of life wherever you look. Just stars and the oxygen deprived black vacuum for company. And as you travel through, if you not already driven mad from being constantly alone, there are dangers such as asteroids and black holes. One such asteroid drifted by, at seemingly slow speeds that were actually hundreds of miles per hour. It was probably going to never find a place to land…

Chapter 1: New Life

0TT

This asteroid, as it turns out, would be the beginning of a whole new species that would last for billions of years. The asteroid traveled for years at top speeds never stopping, just going, and then one day, it entered a rare and beautiful solar system. The asteroid immediately increased in speed, as if it was looking forward to its arrival .A few weeks later, it entered the orbit of a strange planet. This planet was called Trognect. It had beautiful, blue, shining waters that shimmered with the light of the nearby large sun. The land looked blue from a distance and large clumps of green trees plagued certain spots of the planet.

The asteroid swerved the sun, which emitted a large solar flare, heating up the frozen hunk of space rock, and it entered the atmosphere of Trognect. The asteroid, now flaming, headed towards the land, which surely would have destroyed most of the planets land and current ecosystem, had it not turned within a few seconds of collision. It hit the ocean's blue waters, and for a spit second, everything was peaceful, the large piece of stone exploded which sent hundreds of tiny pieces flying all over the place.

One of those tiny pieces hit the water and made a _pluck _sound. It fell a few yards below the surface and cracked open. In it was one of the most amazing things ever, life. But however amazing life was, it cans still be a little unimpressive. It was tiny, very small, it was a cell, but it was cool-looking. It had a squiggly tale, one eye and two clamp-like pincers for a mouth. It was completely covered in seemingly random purple lines that crisscrossed and overlapped. It was the beginning of life on Trognect. Now of course some of the other pieces of asteroid probably had life that would soon evolve too, but at the time, this little critter was alone. The first Nectusus was born.

As the little being wormed its way through the oceans of the deep, it came across two little pellets that seemed strange to him.

"I wonder what these are." The Nectusus said to himself, "Maybe they're helpful."

So he studied each one immensely. The first was a little green star shaped, _thing_. But it repulsed him a great deal for some reason, so he named it a random name, he put together the worst combination of sounds he could think of and came out with skateboard. Then he told himself that was stupid and named plant.

The second one was circular with little pieces of red and brown. He was immediately taken to it and named it meat. It emitted a great smell that reminded him of nothing in particular, since he has no memories, and he had the sudden urge to put it in his mouth, smash it to tiny bits, and put it down his gullet.

"What," exclaimed Nectusus "is wrong with me! I come across two little pieces of- of – whatever, and I try to eat one of them! That has to be the absolutely craziest-

And the purple cell could not finish because he was too busy enjoying the delicious new treat.

"This is the best thing I have ever had. Long live meat!"

Nectusus was a carnivore.

**In case you didn't know this, 0TT means 0 Trongnect Time**


	2. More Life

Chapter 2: More Life

Now of course just because he was a carnivore doesn't mean he's a heartless beast, he's just, too tiny to have a heart, or a brain for that matter. But that doesn't mean he cannot feel love. But again, Nectusus had never seen another creature in his life, so just imagine the shock of seeing another cell.

Nectusus was drifting along what he liked to call the tide pool looking for meat, but always seeming to find plants.

"Ick, why are these plants even here, I'm the only one who ever sees them?" He questioned, seeming offended at the lack of food.

Nectusus the had grown very much since first morsel and liked the power of it. And it seemed that the meat grew with him, because no matter how much he grew there always seemed to be meat, no matter how far away. But to his dismay the plants did this too.

The purple organism finally lost it, he started to laugh, and laugh, and laugh. The horribly crazy sound was so loud, it could have been heard from feet away, which was astonishing, since he was so tiny.

"Excuse me, why are you acting so crazy sir?"

Nectusus turned around and his insane laughter turned into a terrified scream.

"What is wrong sir?"

"Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhh!"

"Sir?"

"Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhh!"

"SHUT UP… sir."

"Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhh!"

"Done?"

Nectusus shook his head and looked at the fellow cell. He was narrow oval that was peach colored, something the purple cell had never seen before, and it had four eyes trailing down its person. And the most shocking part was the tail that looked astonishing similar to his own.

"Hi there," Said the newcomer cautiously, fearing he was a nutjob. "My name is Minno, and you are?"

"Crazy."

"Well hello there crazy."

"No, no, no, no!" Denied Nectusus, "I'm Nectusus, this is crazy."

"Where's crazy? Do you have and imaginary friend?" Questioned Minno.

Nectusus inwardly sighed at the stupidity of the new life form. Then he asked if there was any other of his kind. As they swam off together, the large purple one asking the slightly smaller one questions, Nectusus learned of many things. But the one that shocked him most was that there was more life! Hundreds of other cells just swimming around, and he hadn't met one until now.

As the two came just a little farther ahead, the reached life, tons of creatures Nectusus had never seen, varying in shapes and sizes! Different colors and aromas, just waiting to be discovered! And a little to the right there was meat! Tons of the tiny bits and pieces! Nectusus fainted dead away.

A dreadful and annoying voice woke up Nectusus, "Hellooooooo, Hellooooooooooooo."

He opened his eyes and saw Minno standing jus overhead. A sudden and familiar smell overtook Nectusus. Minno was about to open his talkative mouth again when Nectusus struck.

"OW!" Shouted the shrimpy cell, "WHAT THE SPODE WAS THA-

And that was the end of Minno, as he exploded into three pieces of meat that were even more delicious than the kind that float around everywhere. As Nectusus gobbled them up, he considered his actions.

"On one hand," he considered out loud. "I killed my best and only friend for only three mealy pieces of meat when there are hundreds over there, on the other hand, that was best meat ever! Oh well, no harm done."

Nectusus then decided to do a little exploring of the new environment. After a few more Minnos that were discovered and, much to Nectusus's joy, eaten, he felt another urge, another uncontrollable urge. He let out a loud screech that spread far and loud, sounding sort of like a cricket. It was immediately answered by a similar one, sounding a little bit fainter.

The carnivorous cell's heart leapt for joy and he wanted to yell he was there but he couldn't find the nerve, so he swam. He swam farther and farther until he saw someone else. Then, as Nectusus got closer, he realized that that someone else was another, well, Nectusus.

"Oh my Spode, it's another one!" said Nectusus and the new Nectusus at the same time, the latter being more feminine the original.

Then they fell in love…

2TT

Harikone was excited. That's all that needed to be said, Harikice was pregnant and he was the happiest cell in the tide pool. But of course, Harikone was actually Nectusus, and Harikice was the female Nectusus he met two years ago, but they had to invent names because they couldn't call each other Nectusus that would have been weird. But anyway, Harikice was pregnant! Harikone was going out to celebrate with a few Minno he convinced were 'coming over for dinner,' when he saw an orange cell with to spikes coming off of its head. The same delicious smell was coming out of it.

Fearing he would scare his 'guests,' Harikone sent the idiotic cells behind a rock while he dealt with the newly discovered species. As he charged forward, his mouth chomping in anticipation, the new cell held his ground. This surprised the experienced cell but didn't stop him as he continued his headstrong rampage.

He hit his mark, and even though the orange one was hit, the purple on exploded with meat because he was punctured with two spikes.

"Delicious." Said the spiked victor as he gleefully gobbled down the pieces of meat.

**Hope you liked that, evolution is coming next. What path with the Nectusus take and who will eat who. Sorry about the main character death, reviews please.**


End file.
